A Totally Tubular Romance
by Lil' Boy Monster
Summary: I want John Cusack holding a boombox outside my window. I wanna ride off on a lawnmower with Patrick Dempsey. I want Jake from Sixteen Candles waiting outside the church for me. I want Judd Nelson thrusting his fist into the air. 80's Jagan, summary in-


**_I was kinda inspired by "nic98ole" and her story "The Nicest Kids in Town" well not kinda, really inspired, it's an amazing story and you should all read it now! anyways this is an "80'S" story. The setting is the 80's so I hope you all like it. If not...then gag yourself with a spoon! _**

**_Summary: James is a punk rocker bad boy type and Logan is the boy next door, geek. James get's a liking to this boy and so does Logan. Parent's do not approve of James, so Logan and James get to know each other in secret. There will be some drama despite the humor tag, Carlos doesn't make an appearance yet but he will don't worry. R&R bros  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>The year, 1984<em>

Madonna's music played throughout the arcade. The arcade was filled with kids, big, small, short and tall.

"Check it out Mitchie! They just installed "Ms. Pacman".

"Awesome!." two excited boys around the ages of 12 years old ran past the crowds of endless amusement. Teenagers danced under the neon lights, kids hogged up the "Galaga" "Mario Bros" "Donkey Kong" and "Street Fighter" game stations. Over by the concession stand was a boy and a girl.

Logan and Camille.

"Camille I seriously don't want to be here right now!." the cute brunette boy whined.

"Take a chill pill Logy!." the girl with big brown hair said to him.

"I'm pretty sure there is no such thing as a "Chill Pill" Dr. Elliot Gan-

"Logan! That is exactly why we're here! You're too up your ass with all that medical trash. You just need to chill and go with the flow. Look they're playing MJ now, you love him."

"No I don't and stop telling me to chill." he grits. This is not where he belongs. He doesn't do so well in big crowds, especially if they're filled with teenagers. It just makes him realize what a loser he is, socially.

"Lo, like how do you expect to find your lover girl if all you do is sit in your bed room and watch "Trapper John, M.D." ?." she purses her brightly colored lips together.

"I am not trying to find anyone for your information. And "Trapper John, M.D." has its humorous moments Camille… and does your father know you're dressed like some Madonna back up dancer?."

"No, and I swear on mother Mary if you tell him I'll hunt you down with Richards gun. I know where he keeps it too."

"Oh gag me with a spoon! You don't know where his gun is. And if you did you wouldn't even have the will power to touch it. Let alone hold it." he retorts smirking at her eye roll because he knows he's right.

"Logan you're such a downer I swear! You never let me have any fun. I swear I should just put on a nun outfit and call myself nun no fun…(two sleazy looking boys walk by checking her out) then again…gross me green, like totally"

"You see nothing but a bunch of lame-os, now let's go-

"Then again, hello stud." she bites her lip as a very handsome boy passes smiling at her. Then she's off after him, leaving Logan by himself. He sighs. Stuffing his hands into his "Members Only" jacket he makes his way towards the exit.

Breaking the law, breaking the law, breaking the law…by "Judas Priest" played out of a ghetto blaster placed on the ground next to a brick wall where a group of rock junkies were hanging out.

"So she was like, no not like that you have to swirl your tongue!." yells someone from the huddled group.

"Oh! That's 'illin man." another yell. The group laughs.

Over by the music player were two guys leaning against the brick wall. One of them was a tall blonde guy, with guy-liner under his eyes, a black "Poison" band t-shirt on his lean body, ripped tight acid washed jeans, worn combat boots, with a red ripped bandanna tied around his ankle. A burning cigarette in between his fingerless gloved hand. Next to him was another tall boy. An "ACDC" t-shirt over his muscular body, a jean jacket with the sleeves cut off showing off his bulging biceps. His jeans were loose and ripping as well, construction steel toed boots, chains on his pockets, a black bandanna around his head and his hair was long and dark, it looked kind of greasy.

These two were James and Kendall. Punk, rocker, bad boys. They were ignoring the other goons hollering at girls and calling people names. They blew air into the night sky, hearing the music from the arcade play in the background and the sound of giggling people having a blast.

"Hey! Check out geeky!." yells one of the guys. They begin to insult the nerdy looking fella. Which just so coincidentally happens to be, Logan. James and Kendall ignore the child's play.

"Yo dweeb whatchu doin 'round these side of the woods?."

"Why don't you run back to momma." they roar in laughter.

"Excuse me, but if you Neanderthals have something to say, say it to my face." the little guy yells back. They all ooo, he thinks he's so tough.

"Listen dork, use words that us humans understand."

"Yeah smarty pants." one of them chimes in from the group.

"My apologies. If you "dumb shits" have anything to say, say it to me." he says. Everyone goes silent, and this catches the attention of both Kendall and James. A tall punk steps closer to Logan.

"What did you say?." he asks darkly. (bully from Green Time Rush) Logan seems intimidated by his tone and takes a step back.

"Um…u-um, I'm….he stammers nervously.

"I think you said us dumb shits. Am I right Smurfy?" he grips Logan's shirt and pulls him closer. Logan gulps and his eyes widen.

"I'm not sure a Smurf is really comparable to a human considering their blue skin tone and hei-

"Shut it eenie, meenie, teeny, weenie, sock, em, bopper." he twists his the shirt tighter making him pinch skin, Logan lets out a whimper of pain.

"Apologize or I'll-

"Let him go Brewster." a voice comes from a shadowed corner. They all turn their heads towards the direction the voice came from.

"B-but he called us dumb shits." he reasons. Two tall figures appear from the darkness.

"You are dumb shits. Now let him go." the guy simply says. The guy looks at Logan who is smiling nervously then back at the figures. Sighing he drops Logan back on his feet before going back to his idiot friends. Logan breaths out heavily, patting down his wrinkled jacket. His head pipes up when he hears foot steps and rattling chains.

"Thank you." he says through broken breaths. Finally his savior makes his appearance. It's the tall attractive brunette. Logan looses his breath once again at the beauty of this guy.

_"Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say_

_Take my breath away_  
><em>Take my breath away "<em>

"Whoa… he whispers.

The tall boy chuckles. Logan blushes realizing he's staring at and what just escaped his lips. He shifts feet shyly as the guy steps closer.

"No problem….James, James Diamond." he extends his gloved hand out for a shake. Logan stares at it, eyes furrowing at the black nail polish but timidly grasps it. Gasping as a shock runs up at his spine at the contact. He let's go quickly. The guy smirks at him and he blushes again.

"Um Logan Mitchell…and thank you again."

"No problem…Logan Mitchell." Logan loves the way it rolls off of his tongue. This guys voice is melodious but it's also deep and almost hypnotizing. James invades his personal bubble and Logan gasps finally getting a good look at his eyes. A really pretty hazel, that oddly enough pop at the mascara placed under his eyes. He leans in closer, and if Logan's brain would be working properly he would push the guy away, but as he feels the others warm breath ghost above his lips he doesn't seem to mind in the least bit. It seems as if time stops when they stare into each others eyes. Logan doesn't know what suddenly possessed him but he finds himself slowly leaning upwards. Just as their lips are about to touch-

"LOGAN! THERE YOU ARE MY GOD YOU HAD ME WORRIED!." Camille screams and runs up to him, pulling him back and crushing him with a hug. Moment totally ruined. Logan looks at James and sees, disappointment and anger flicker through his eyes. What the fuck they just met.

"Camille, I'm okay." he says as she releases him and inspects his face for any signs of bruising.

"Oh my god like I'm so totally sorry for leaving you to your own defenses. Did anybody hurt you? You hurt?" she babies him. Logan blushes at the chuckle James lets out. Camille snaps her head towards the smiling brunette.

"You! What did you do to my friend? Hmm. Answer air head!." she inches closer, with a closed fist.

"Whoa easy there bimbette." he holds out his hands. She gasps.

"What did you just call me? Dick brain!" she demands already going to take her heel off. That's when Logan steps in. he grabs her waist and pulls her to him.

"Whoa Camille, how about we go get you some chill pills? B-because it s-seems like you could really use one r-right about NOW!." he struggles as she tries to claw at James. He manages to throw her over his shoulder.

"Well we'll be going now! Thanks again and nice to meet you James!." he yells as he begins to walk away with a flailing and kicking Camille screaming insults at James. James just waves goodbye and watches the two walk away. He felt something with Logan, something he never felt before. And he'll be dammed if he doesn't get the chance to feel it again. He's determined to get to know this dweeb.


End file.
